Auf die Größe kommt es nicht an
by Urgelmurgel
Summary: Unverhofft kommt oft.


Grundlos geschrieben!  
  
Disclaimer: Snape & Co. sind nicht meine Idee gewesen sondern die von JKR. Aber die  
Keksdose gehört mir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
**Auf die Größe kommt es nicht an**  
  
Vor mir – auf dem Rand meiner Keksdose – sitzt Severus und baumelt mit den Beinen. Ich starre wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen auf den Schlangenbildschirm. In der dämlichen Erwartung, dass sich meine Finger (und Gehirnzellen) von selber bewegen und anfangen hochintellektuelle Weisheiten in die Tastatur und damit in kybernetische gesichertes Wissen zu übersetzen. Wie gesagt, eine dämliche Erwartung. Severus versucht derweil Kekse explodieren zu lassen. Ein Glück reicht seine Magie aber derzeit nicht darüber hinaus, das Wasser aus meinem Wasserglas zum Dampfen zu bringen. Die Kekse hüpfen lediglich mit einem „schwuff"zur Seite. Naja, einen hat er angekokelt. Zur Strafe musste er ihn essen. Danach hat er mir zur Strafe auf den Telefonhörer gekotzt. Mittlerweile nervt er mich ziemlich. Ich versuche hier meine Gedanken über Körper, Leib, Spielkörper und Raum zuordnen, während diese kleine Kanaille nichts Besseres zu tun hat als mich zu nerven.  
  
„Was schreibst Du da eigentlich?"  
  
„Über Dich."  
  
„Da bist Du nicht die Erste."  
  
„Jaha... Ich. Weiß."  
  
„Wolltest Du nicht an Deiner Hausarbeit arbeiten?"  
  
„Eigentlich schon."  
  
„Und warum schreibst Du dann über mich?"  
  
„Weil Du mich nervst!"  
  
Beleidigt verlässt er seinen Platz auf der Keksdose und beginnt meinen Schreibtisch zu durchstöbern. Ich mache mir Gedanken darüber, inwiefern man das, was man spielt, ist. Es fragt sich, ob man von dem, was man spielt eine Idee hat. Ich denke, dass man eine Idee haben muss. Nur ist man diese Idee auch, wenn man sie nur hat? Oder kann man die (Spiel)Idee ablegen wie Mützen oder Sonnenbrillen und sich nach Belieben eine neue überziehen? Nur, wenn ich mich selbst doch auch nur in Ideen und Gedanken – schließlich ist doch eine Empfindung auch nichts anderes als ein elektrischer Impuls im Gehirn – wahrnehmen kann, dann muss ich doch Idee sein. Meine Idee von mir.  
  
In diesem Augenblick durchfährt meine Nase ein stechender Schmerz. Ich fasse mich unwillkürlich an und drehe wütend den Kopf. Severus strunkelt unbeteiligt über den Schreibtisch und versucht meine Ikeableistifte zum Fliegen zu kriegen, während sein Zauberstab verdächtig blitzt.  
  
„Was sollte denn das schon wieder?"  
  
Er dreht sich um.  
  
„Redest Du mit mir?"  
  
„Nein. Mit Deiner Oma, Du Arschloch!"  
  
Er hebt eine Augenbraue und starrt mich aus seinen winzigen schwarzen Knopfaugen an. In diesem Augenblick bin ich eigentlich ganz froh, dass er nur so groß wie mein Zeigefinger ist. Allerdings habe ich die dumme Vermutung, dass er das auch ändern könnte. Er zieht hörbar – ungefähr so, als ob eine Maus pupsen würde – die Luft ein und widmet sich wieder meinem Stiftsammelsurium. Ich widme mich wieder meiner Idee; das war jetzt übrigens zweideutig. Die Wahrnehmung des Selbst erfolgt also über Ideen. Allerdings fragt sich, was nun zuerst da war: die Idee oder das Wahrgenommene. Nehme ich war, weil ich Ideen habe oder habe ich Ideen, weil ich wahrnehme? Bei der Frage bleibt es vorerst auch, weil in meinem linken Ohr ein Bleistift steckt.  
  
„Kannst Du´s mal lassen?"  
  
Ich blicke zu Severus herüber, der wie eine kleine schwarze Fledermaus über meinen Schreibtisch schwebt.  
  
„Mir ist langweilig."  
  
„Na, dann mach doch was Sinnvolles. Du könntest mein Zimmer aufräumen... Oder CDs sortieren."  
  
Ein Blick in seine versteinerte Miene reicht aus um zu verstehen, dass dieser Vorschlag nicht so ganz seinen Vorstellungen von etwas sinnvollem entspricht.  
  
„Severus, hör mal... Es tut mir leid. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür."  
  
„Ach... Wer denn dann bitte?"  
  
„Ja ´Schuldigung! Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass Du plötzlich aus meinem Bücherregal springst, nur weil ich laut gedacht habe?"  
  
Severus krabbelt über die Schreibtischlampe auf meine Wörterbücher und nimmt schließlich mit hängenden Schultern. auf „Langenscheidts- Taschenwörterbuch Italienisch"Platz.  
  
„Was hast Du Dir nur dabei gedacht?"  
  
„Ja... Gar nichts."  
  
„War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten."  
  
„Du bist echt so was von gemein!"  
  
„Das ist mein Beruf."  
  
„Gemein sein? Das hättest Du wohl gerne. Ein besserer Barkeeper bist Du!"  
  
Trotzig schweigen wir beide uns an und ich wünsche mir mittlerweile, dass ich anstelle von „Snape"„Diderot" gesagt hätte. Der könnte mir wenigstens bei meiner Hausarbeit helfen. Ich kratze mich am Knie und betrachte den kleinen Kerl, wie er auf dem geballten Wortschatz der italienischen Sprache versucht seine Fassung zu bewahren. Allerdings wüsste ich auch nicht, wie es wäre plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung ein Selbstbewusstsein zu bekommen, wenn ich vorher nur eine Figur war.  
  
„Ich will nach Hause."  
  
Die Figur meldet selbst Bedürfnisse an.  
  
„Ich weiß doch auch nicht wie..."  
  
„Und wenn Du mich einfach wieder zurückwünschst?"  
  
„Meinst Du, dass funktioniert so einfach?"  
  
„Wir könnten es ja wenigstens probieren."  
  
Ich nicke und latsche zum Bücherregal.  
  
„Aus welchem Band bist Du gekommen?"  
  
Er guckt mich etwas verdattert an. Also muss ich überlegen. Da ich Band eins bis vier auf Deutsch habe, muss er dort irgendwie rausgekrochen sein.  
  
„Okay... An was kannst Du Dich als letztes erinnern?"  
  
„Ich hatte das Bedürfnis jemanden zu vergiften."  
  
Unwillkürlich muss ich schlucken. Obwohl es natürlich etwas lächerlich ist, vor einem noch nicht mal zehn cm langen potentiellen Mörder Angst zu haben. Bei Severus Snape sollte man sich aber dennoch nicht zu sicher sein.  
  
„Wen?"  
  
„Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
Etwas erleichtert schnappe ich mir den zweiten Band und überlege, an welcher Stelle Lockhart und Snape aufeinander treffen. Im Duellierclub scheint alles in Ordnung. Da fällt mir ein, dass Snape Lockhart dort auch nur zerschmettern wollte. Irgendwie bin ich schon froh, kein Keks zu sein. Ich blättere weiter und lande schließlich am Valentinstag. Wäre ja zu passend, dass Severus sich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag verpieselt und tatsächlich fehlt auf Seite 246 in Zeile 15 das erste Wort: Snape!  
  
„Ich hab´s gefunden."  
  
„Echt?"  
  
Ich glaube seine Miene tut so, als würde sie sich aufhellen. Ohne zu fragen greife ich mir den kleinen Kerl und setze ihn auf die Buchseiten.  
  
„Ich glaube Du musst einfach zur Zeile 15 gehen."  
  
Er geht zielstrebig los. Und ich bin sauer, dass er noch nicht mal Tschüß sagt. Allerdings passiert auch nichts, als er in der Lücke ankommt.  
  
„Und jetzt?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung."  
  
Und irgendwie bin ich tatsächlich ratlos. Also so ratlos wie man halt sein kann, wenn man den Nachmittag mit einer miesepetrigen Romanfigur verbracht hat und anschließend versucht sie wieder nach Haus zu schicken.  
  
„Oder willst Du mich am Ende gar nicht wieder loswerden?"  
  
„Ha! Sonst noch was. Geh doch!"  
  
„Echt?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
Er zögert und guckt mich an. Seine Mundwinkel zucken etwas und ich überlege, ob ich mich schon mal ducken sollte.  
  
„Also... War interessant Dich kennen zulernen."  
  
Ich gucke zurück und muss nun doch grinsen.  
  
„Fand ich auch. Also, mach´s gut!"  
  
Er hebt eine Augenbraue und lächelt mich spöttisch an. Dann dreht er sich mit einem Schwung um und mir ist, als würde die Buchstaben anfangen zu schwimmen. Wie in einem Strudel aus Wortfetzen wird die kleine Gestalt in das Papier gesogen. Dann ordnen sich die Silben wieder. Zurück zuhause. Manchmal wollen halt auch Figuren leben. Und die Idee gefällt mir. Ich lese, dass die Zeile 15 wieder mit „Snape" beginnt. Und er hat tatsächlich ans Vergiften gedacht. Was auch sonst. Ich beschließe mir selbst erst mal ein neues Glas Wasser zu holen.  
  
Schluss!


End file.
